Why Me?
by Semi Charmed Life
Summary: Basically a oneshot about things Amy has always wanted to tell Ricky.


This is just a one shot of a scene that I imagined could have happened when Amy stayed the night at Ricky's apartment for John's birthday. This is my first piece of writing and I don't claim to be a great writer. However, I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Why me? Out of all the girls at band camp, why did you choose me?" Amy broke the silence between them with a question that she always wondered the answer to.<p>

Ricky gave out a little chuckle and put his hand to his mouth and rubbed his chin, "Well, you know…" He laughed thinking back to the day he first laid eyes on her, "When I was sitting in the bleachers watching the marching band I just saw you from a distance. I saw you stumble and it made me laugh. I don't know. I just decided I was going to meet you."

Amy again asked him another question. It was as though she made a list of questions she had always wanted to ask Ricky and now she got the chance, "Do you know how hard it was for me to see you on the first day of school? Not because you didn't talk to me for six weeks after we did what we did or because you were with Adrian. It was so hard because I knew I was pregnant by a guy who didn't give a damn about me and I knew he'd never feel the same way about me as I dreamed he would. Like the way I felt for him. You."

Ricky clenched down on his teeth, "The only thing I regretted with you is not giving you a chance. Not giving us the chance to be something more. When we were sitting on the couch the night I told you that it could be the start of something new. That wasn't to get you to sleep with me. I felt a connection with you that I had never felt before and after we had sex I was scared. I was scared that you were the one girl that I could fall for. Could love. I just wasn't ready for that and I should have told you instead of just letting you think that I never cared about you. Because I did."

Ricky was almost crying at this point. Amy was unsure if she should add to that or just let him be, "The one thing I regretted was not being the one to tell you I was pregnant. I was too afraid of what you might say to me, 'You ruined my life.' You were with someone else… I couldn't raise a baby alone. I wasn't even going to tell you I was pregnant if I went through with the abortion. We lived in two separate worlds. I knew we could never raise a baby together. I just wish I had the guts to tell you before you heard it from people at school. And for that I am so sorry."

A tear rolled down Amy's face which caused Ricky to release his tears he had been holding in, "I remember when I found out… I really wish you had been the one to tell me. Then again I wish I had been the one going to your doctor appointments and finding out the sex of our baby. I'm just glad you let me be there when John was born. And everything after that. Like this, John's first birthday."

That made both of them smile. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, "I won't lie. I think about that night at band camp all of the time. Do you remember it? Like, do you ever think about it?" Ricky smiled and nodded as she continued, "I was so nervous and embarrassed! I had no idea what I was doing and you were so experience… You must have thought I was awful, but even if I was, the truth is I enjoyed it. Yes, you finally got me to admit it after all of this time." They both started laughing as their few remaining tears went away.

Ricky smiled and look towards the ground and then back up, "I actually do remember that night quite vividly. And the truth is I wasn't that experienced. Yeah, I mean I've done stuff with other girls, but you were the first girl I went all the way with." The conversation seemed to be getting back to a serious tone which made Ricky want to add, "And you weren't bad… I was bad! I only lasted two minutes." They both laughed even harder.

"Yeah, well I just laid there like I didn't know what to do." She laughed as did he.

Ricky's smile faded, "But you looked good laying there. I remember every curve of your body. I remember looking down at you and thinking you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. You still are."

The serious moment was interrupted by a phone call from Amy's dad. "Hello?" Amy answered the phone, "Yes, I'm at Ricky's. Ashley told you, didn't she? Dad… Okaaaay. I love you too."

"Your dad?" Ricky asked as Amy hung up.

"Yep. Of course he's upset I didn't tell him I was staying the night." Amy answered him. Ricky made an unsure face , "How upset?"

"On a scale of one to the time I told him I had sex with you, it's a four." She chuckled a little.

Ricky seemed relieved, "We should probably go to bed." Amy walked towards Ricky's bedroom door where he told her she could sleep.

Amy turned back to Ricky and said, "You know at one point when I was pregnant I told my dad I wanted my husband to be the first, last, and only guy I slept with and maybe you and I were destined to be together."

Ricky didn't say anything. He just slowly walked toward her. He looked her in the eye for a moment before leaning in to kiss her.

THE END!


End file.
